


Hot Chocolate

by rumikana



Series: Haikyuu one-shoot fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Strangers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumikana/pseuds/rumikana
Summary: Sakusa hanyalah orang asing yang tak sengaja menemui Hinata yang sedang menangis. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat Hinata menangis, mungkin dengan memberi secangkir coklat panas akan membuat Hinata membaik?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu one-shoot fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175483
Kudos: 11





	Hot Chocolate

Lagi dan lagi, Hinata menghela napasnya dengan berat tanda bahwa pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Saat ini keadaan balkon asrama terlihat sangat sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi.

Ia hanya sendirian tidak ditemani oleh siapapun. Pikirannya saat ini sedang berkelana, banyak menerka hal yang tak pasti. Meski terlihat cerah saat bersama orang lain, ketika ia sedang sendiri hanya kesedihanlah yang dominan ia rasakan.

Terlalu banyak tekanan sampai ia sendiri bingung harus cerita mulai darimana tentang masalah yang sedang ia alami.

_Memang kamu bisa?_

_Udah pasti bakal berhasil?_

_Halah kalau gitu sih gampang!_

_Kamu. masa yang gini aja gabisa!?_

_Kamu ga akan bisa jadi pemain pro, Hinata_

_Kamu kalah karena kamu ga mampu_

_Bagus deh gagal, biar tau rasa karena terlalu semangat ngejar sesuatu yang ga pasti_

_Lo ga berarti, lo cuma sebatas orang lemah yang ga lebih dari sampah_

Hinata dan ingatan suramnya di masa lalu yang sampai saat ini tetap ada dan tak pernah hilang, rasanya suara itu terulang berkali-kali seperti kaset rusak yang diputar setiap malam. Tidak menghasilkan suara yang bagus tapi yang ada hanya suara yang mengganggu.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang bisa ia ucapkan.

“Sial. Kenapa harus pake nangis segala sih.”

“Sakit banget...”

Ia menutup matanya lalu menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, rambutnya ia biarkan terkena hembusan angin malam. Sekali lagi Hinata sedang menahan tangisnya. Tanpa ia sadari muncul seseorang datang menghampirinya dari arah belakang. Dengan rambut ikal berwarna hitam tak lupa wajah datar namun tak terlihat seperti orang jahat.

“Saya nggak tahu apa yang kamu alami dan kamu kelihatannya sedang bersedih. Ini saya buatin coklat panas untuk kamu.” Sakusa Kiyoomi datang membawa dua gelas coklat panas lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap lawan bicaranya lalu menerima segelas coklat panas yang disodorkan oleh Sakusa. 

“T-terima kasih, Hmmm....?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Ah, iya Sakusa-san.”

Keduanya tersenyum, meskipun Hinata saat ini sedang terlihat sangat tak baik. Tapi sesenggukan Hinata sudah hilang, sekarang yang terlihat hanya hidung merahnya saja dan itu menurut Sakusa terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

“Anu Sakusa-san?”

“Ya?”

“Terima kasih.”

Sakusa terkekeh, “Sama-sama.” Lalu keduanya pun berdiam diatas balkon sambil menyeruput coklat panas bersama.

Tanpa ada obrolan lagi, karena Sakusa tak ingin mengganggu Hinata.

“Sakusa-san baru pindah?”

Sebenarnya saat ini Hinata sedang diam karena penasaran akan Sakusa lantaran dirinya kenal dengan semua orang yang ada di asrama B, tempat yang saat ini Hinata tinggali.

“Bukan. Saya temannya Atsumu, kebetulan kami lagi kerja kelompok.”

“Ah.. begitu. Lalu kenapa belum tidur?”

“Saya baru aja nyelesaiin tugas saya, tadi Atsumu keburu tidur duluan dan deadline tugasnya pagi nanti jam tujuh. Jadi terpaksa saya sendiri deh yang begadang.”

Kali ini Hinata yang terkekeh. Atsumu yang Sakusa maksud yaitu, anak tingkat tiga yang letak kamarnya berbeda sepuluh kamar dari sebelah kiri kamar Hinata. Lebih tepatnya kamar paling pojok yang jauh dari lift.

“Kamu sendiri? Kenapa belum tertidur?”

“Itu...” Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung ingin menjawab apa pada Sakusa karena tidak mungkin ia beritahu Sakusa bahwa ia sedang sedih tak karuan.

“Aku ga perlu kasih tau Sakusa-san ‘kan?” Kini giliran Sakusa yang terkekeh. Ia tidak marah, menurutnya Hinata sangat lucu ketika sedang kebingungan. “Iya gapapa. Omong-omong saya duluan ya?”

Segelas coklat panas Sakusa sudah habis dan ia tidak mau mengganggu Hinata lebih lama jadi ia putuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Atsumu.

“Ah iya Sakusa-san. Maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih udah mau repot repot ajak ngobrol aku.”

Sakusa hanya menggangguk, ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju kamar Atsumu.

“Ah, iya!” Sakusa sedikit berteriak sambil tersenyum memandang Hinata. “Saya lupa nanyain nama kamu.”

Hinata terkekeh, “Hinata Shoyo.” balasnya.

“Okay, Hinata. Sampai jumpa lagi besok.”

Keduanya pun berpisah. Dengan Hinata yang senyumnya tak berhenti sedari tadi.

Setidaknya saat ini kesedihannya sudah terlupakan dan semoga saja esok nanti ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakusa.

Berharap sedikit tak ada salahnya kan?

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Makasi banyak buat yang udah baca<3 hihihi i'm a fan of hinata centric, probably work aku isinya kalau engga bakutodo ya hinata centric hehe. tmi sih ini. but aku emang seneng ngoceh orangnya hehe.


End file.
